With rapid popularization and development of automobiles, the supply of urban parking spaces is severely insufficient, and the requirement for parking spaces becomes greater and greater, therefore, the traditional parking mode gradually develops towards the mode of intelligent and mechanical stereo parking. The existing fully-automatic stereo garages are mainly divided into three types: planar moving garages, roadway stacking garages and vertical lifting garages. Simply speaking, their working principle is as follows: one or multiple transfer devices are available to lift up a vehicle from the bottom of the vehicle for transfer, and then move to a lifter together, the lifter then transfers the transfer device and the vehicle to different parking layers, and then the transfer device sends the vehicle to a designated parking space.
Comb-type vehicle transfer is the most frequently used vehicle transfer manner in the existing stereo garage. The comb of the comb-type transfer device is arranged on a vehicle carrying platform, the vehicle carrying platform is moved to the parking position via a lifting transverse shifting device, the comb of the parking position is staggered with the comb on the vehicle carrying platform, the comb continues to descend to return back to the vehicle carrying platform, and then the vehicle is placed in the parking position. When the comb is used to replace the vehicle carrying board, as such a transfer device is free from back and forth transmittance of the vehicle carrying board, the operation efficiency is high.
A patent entitled “Comb-type exchange vehicle transfer robot with automatic centering and locating apparatus” with the application number of 201220144962.0 discloses the following contents: a comb-type exchange vehicle transfer robot with an automatic centering and orientating apparatus, comprising an underframe (1) arranged on a track (20), a bi-directional travelling mechanism mounted on the underframe (1), a lifting comb-type frame (2) and a lifting mechanism, wherein the lifting comb-type frame (2) is mounted with a vehicle centering and orientating apparatus which is composed of two sets of centering drive apparatuses (11), centering installation pieces (9), centering pull rods (10) and push plates (19) mounted respectively in the front and rear parts, the centering drive apparatus (11) is mounted on the lifting comb-type frame (2), the centering drive apparatus (11) is mounted with a centering installation piece (9) and drives the rotation of the centering installation piece (9), a pair of centering pull rods (10) are symmetrically hinged on the centering installation piece (9), the two hinged points are not overlapped with the installation point of the centering installation piece (9) on the centering drive apparatus (11), the connection line between the two hinged points gets through the installation point, and the other ends of the centering pull rods (10) are respectively provided with push plates (19).
A patent entitled “Comb-type storage and retrieval mechanism in stereo parking lot or storage field” with the application number of 93105031.6 discloses the following contents: a comb-type storage and retrieval mechanism in an automated stereo parking lot or a storage field is mainly composed of a lateral transferring trolley, a storage and retrieval trolley and a comb-type lifting mechanism, wherein the front and rear parts of the two side edges of the lateral transferring trolley are respectively provided with two or several track wheels, the track wheels are mounted on the two horizontal tracks which are fixedly arranged on the central passage in each floor of the parking lot or the storage field; a drive mechanism is respectively fixedly arranged at proper positions of the front and rear ends of the storage and retrieval trolley; and the comb-type lifting mechanism is embedded into a storage and retrieval platform, and is mainly composed of a comb-type lifting platform, a lifting connecting rod group and a lifting drive mechanism.
However, for such comb-type transfer equipment, the intelligence degree is relatively low, a travelling track often needs to be paved and a power supply cable needs to be connected, and the transfer equipment can only realize forward or backward movement, thereby leading to extremely low transfer efficiency, relatively high fault rate, difficulty in realizing efficient operation of the garage, and inability in reflecting intelligent parking in a real sense.